


Morning Fantasia

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 本次线路终点站时马尔福大宅，请问乘客哈利•波特是否愿意下车从此加入德拉科•马尔福的人生？





	Morning Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> 德哈关于对方的八个幻想

****Morning Fa** ** ****ntasia** ** ****（晨时幻想曲）** **

****

一切开始于一个夏日，某一年的7.31号。

 

  ** **Summer****

****7.31** **

****

和往常一样，哈利坐上了公交车，习惯性地坐在靠近后门那儿的座位：他坐在里侧，外侧放着他的包。这辆车的乘客并不多，所以像哈利这样多占一个位置也没有什么问题。

 

     和往常不一样，车子在一个本应该左拐的路口突然向右行驶去。就在乘客们疑惑的时候，司机先生解释道因为修建新路，于是他们不得不改变路线并且会多一个停靠站点来搭载那些因为修路而影响出行的人们。

 

     哈利并不在意，他掏出了笔在手中的平板上写写画画，修改着他最新的一幅设计稿——他的专业是建筑设计，大三，正在做暑期实习。

 

     车子停下了，陆陆续续上来很多乘客，本来不算拥挤的车厢瞬间挤成了一个沙丁鱼罐头。哈利抬头看了看，正好看见一个皱着眉头的金发男人把一张纸钞塞进箱子里——嗯？他没有零钱吗？

 

     出于好奇，哈利多打量了一下这个男人：金发，个子比自己高一些，穿的衣服很考究，拿着的公文包看起来也不是什么便宜的货色。再加上没有零钱直接投了一张纸币......嗯，看起来是个有钱人家的孩子，在一众乘公交车上班的小白领里看起来格格不入。

 

     他皱着眉挤过人群，来到哈利的身边，看了看他占着位置的包。

 

     “请问我可以坐在这里吗？”

 

     “啊，当然。”哈利拿开了包。

 

     哈利从来没有想过未来的他会把今天的相遇视作有史以来最棒的生日礼物，他现在只觉得旁边男人身上的香水味有点呛人。

 

   

     德拉科掏出手机查看助手发给自己的邮件，提醒自己今天还有多少待办事项。他看着各种琐事和会议皱了皱眉，发了信息给助手，告诉她自己今天可能会晚点到，他现在正坐在一辆老旧的公交车上，和身旁一个散发着浴液香味的黑发男孩一起忍受着车上混合着的各种香水味和食物的香味。

 

    

****Autumn** **

****10.24** **

 

    和减肥一样，修路是一件漫长的的事儿。德拉科已经坐了快三个月的公交车了，现在的他已经不再抱怨颠簸的公交车和千奇百怪的味道，而是开始在漫长的上班途中寻找一些乐趣：比如观察周围的人并且做出一些无伤大雅的猜测。

 

    得到他最多观察的当然是他身旁的那个男孩，是的，他已经在同一个位置上坐了三个月了。最先的几天是因为只有这个男孩身旁的位置还没有坐人，但是到后来，德拉科已经非常习惯上车后直接走到靠近后门的位置在他身旁坐下。而这个时候，男孩也会非常自觉地拿走自己的包，好像他放包不过是为了给德拉科占座似的。

 

   在德拉科不看手机的大部分时间里，他都在偷偷打量这个男孩，丹尼尔——这是德拉科擅自给他取的名字。他发现丹尼尔总是拿着平板和笔，在上面戳戳画画，有时候是一些建筑，有时候是一些素描，画得非常不错，像是个专业人士，也许他学的是设计？那他一定很有想象力。和这样的人呆在一起，生活一定很丰富充实吧？或许他会有个甜美可爱的女朋友或者....男朋友？德拉科看了他一眼，后者正抹去原先画好房顶，改成了一个更高一些的尖顶。和他在一起的生活会是什么样的呢？周末都会干些什么？如果是我们的话.....德拉科关上手机，那周末都会干些什么呢？

 

   也许会去艺术展。在周五或者更早一些的时候约好时间，我会开着车去丹尼尔的公寓接上他，一起出发去艺术展。看展览的时候，丹尼尔会介绍各种展览品的历史，来源，风格特色；我们会离得很近，他就站在我的身侧，兴奋地比划着，还会说一些我或许不太了解的名词和专业术语，如果我听不懂或者不理解，我可以向他提问然后看着丹尼尔给自己详细地解释，他会成为我的私人讲解员，我们会从上午一直逛到中午甚至下午，并排走在走廊或是艺术品前；手会随着步伐轻微地晃动，时不时会摩擦到对方的手背。

 

   丹尼尔的手背光滑并且温暖，那很让人情不自禁，会不由自主地握住他的手。我会低头看着有些错愕的丹尼尔，在他耳边轻轻对他说“怎么了？我只是害怕你走丢了。”再来个吻也是个不错的选择，他会脸红地把我推开，带着一点责备和不好意思的语气说“这儿好多人呢！”但是却不会拒绝我再次落下的吻。我会搂着他的腰，他的手臂会环绕着我的脖子，我们在油画前，在各种各样的中世纪贵妇们的肖像前给彼此一个带着爱意的深吻。

 

    

   

 

     “.....先生？”他的丹尼尔戳了戳他的肩膀，指了指后门，“我到站了，您能让让吗？”

 

     “抱歉。”德拉科站起身让开位置，看着哈利拎着包抱着平板跳下了车。突然从幻想中出来，一抬头就看见幻想中的接吻对象......emmmm，还挺让人脸红的。

 

     事实上，他确实脸红了。

 

    

  

   ** **11.03****

****

 又在看手机，无趣。哈利收回目光继续给自己手里的设计图上色。

     

    坐在自己旁边的那个男人总是在看手机上的各种资料文件。哈利想不明白为什么有人会喜欢盯着那些文字资料看上那么久！呃，好吧，或许这就是他的命运，毕竟作为一个有钱人家的小孩总是身不由己。他会叫什么名字？乔治？亨利？嗯？汤姆？应该是这一类传统的英国名字吧。

 

    那汤姆周末会干什么呢？是不是也像平时一样处理工作？像赫敏一样是个工作狂？可赫敏即使平时再忙，周末也会和罗恩一起出门约会，也许....等等，汤姆这么忙会有女朋友吗？

 

   啧啧啧，如果自己以后的男朋友也像汤姆这样是个工作狂，那我可不会接受！哈利在房顶上加了个避雷针，思绪开始飘散。如果汤姆是我男朋友，我肯定不会让他跟文件过一个周末的！

 

   我们可以去爬山并且在山顶上露营。也许汤姆会有一辆车，我们可以开车到山脚，然后带着帐篷和两个睡袋和小毛毯，和一个大大的塞满零食的背包开始爬山。我们会穿着同款不同色的运动服，一样的运动鞋，顺着台阶或者小道一路向山顶爬去。汤姆常年坐在办公室，身体素质或许不如我，所以当我们爬了一定高度后得停下来休息一会儿，坐在树下的草地上，拿出杯子让汤姆喝些水。秋天的阳光并不刺眼，温度也很宜人，红着脸喘气的汤姆一定很好看，尤其是当阳光洒在他的金发上的时候。哦，我应该会忍不住去摸一摸的。

 

   等爬到山顶应该是傍晚时分，我可以负责扎好帐篷，毕竟我常常和赫敏罗恩出去野营，当然，这是在他们在一起之前的事儿了；而汤姆负责用便携小锅煮些罐头食品，让我们能吃点热乎的东西。夜晚的山顶还是挺冷的，因此这是个和汤姆抱在一起在毯子里缩成一团的好机会。他看起来虽然不算强壮但是也不至于瘦弱不堪，抱起来的手感....应该会很不错？我可以环着他的腰，把头靠在他的肩膀上，他身上的香水味会包围着我；我离他很近，是那种一抬头就能吻到他侧颈的距离；他的声音低沉好听，想必很适合念睡前故事，我可以央求他给我念上一段，然后趁他不注意偷偷亲他一口，接着装作睡着一般缩进他的怀里。他会怎么样呢？会不会摸着我的头说晚安？

 

    

 

    “...你不下车吗？”德拉科扶着座椅靠背疑惑地看着哈利。

 

    “什么？......哦，天呐！”他拎着包跳下了车甚至没有来得及和他的汤姆好好道谢。

 

    

 

 

****Winter** **

****12.21** **

    

    他为什么不戴围巾和口罩？德拉科不满地看着他的丹尼尔，后者的脸蛋和鼻尖通红，还不停地搓着手。真是不会照顾自己，德拉科抿着嘴唇坐了下来，要是我照顾他，肯定不止于冻成这样！

 

    我会摘下自己的围巾把它围到丹尼尔的脖子上，绕上好几圈，不管他的挣扎反抗将他抱在怀里一边念着他不会照顾自己一边又握住他冰凉的双手，将它们搓热，好让他靠在我怀里继续他那些天马行空的创作；我可以抱着他的腰，头靠在他的头顶，把脸埋在他的发间，丹尼尔的头发有些乱，但是很可爱，摸起来应该是毛茸茸的吧？

 

    我应该邀请他来家里的圣诞派对，这样我就可以拉着他在舞池里跳舞，可以光明正大地搂着他的腰，光明正大地凑在他耳边低语，向所有人介绍这是我的男朋友。哦对了，如果丹尼尔愿意的话，我可得让他尝尝多比新做出来的苹果派！他一定会喜欢的，毕竟他就像苹果派那样甜蜜可口。对了，晚上还会有烟花，我可以拉着他在露台上看烟花，然后在烟花绽放的时候靠近他的身边，握住他的手或者从背后抱住他，咬着他的耳垂对他说“我爱你”。他一定会脸红的，会不好意思地转身扑进我怀里回我一句“我爱你”。

 

   我们可以躺在我的床上，拥抱着彻夜长谈。我想知道他的一切，想要知道丹尼尔最爱的食物颜色季节，最想去旅游的国家，最讨厌的事物。我想要做一个比他还了解他的人。

 

   当然，了解不只他的喜好还有他的身体。我想要在被子掩盖下悄悄褪去他的衣服，将光裸的他抱在怀里，从上到下一点点地仔细吻过去，嘴唇追随着手指在他的每一寸皮肤上留下痕迹，想要看着他拒绝我的触碰却又因为触摸而兴奋不已；他匀称有力的手臂环绕着我的脖子，发红发烫的脸和水润晶莹的眼眸，是我的；因为欲望而躁动不安反复磨蹭的修长双腿，是我的；不断成长壮大的欲望和柔软有弹性的臀瓣，是我的；甜腻的喘息声和动情的呻吟，是我的。从上到下从内到外，都是我的。我会让他染上我的气味，打上我的烙印，用我的阴茎，用我的精液。我会狠狠地进入他，听着他在我身下喘气求饶，但是随着抽插，他的语句会逐渐支离破碎，无法连贯。也许我们可以一直做到凌晨，不，这不够，我想要占有他整个夜晚。

 

 

    

 

    在哈利到站的时候德拉科站了起来，他向外挪了几步给哈利让出了位置。

 

    “谢.....呃....抱歉！”哈利背好了书包扶着椅背站了起来，随着司机的一个急刹车他扑进了德拉科的怀里，搭着他的肩膀。

 

    “没事，小心一些。”德拉科如愿以偿地搂住了哈利的腰。

 

    

   站在站台上的哈利搓了搓自己的脸，不经意回头时看到了注视着自己的德拉科。

 

    天呐，别那么看着我，汤姆！他红着脸别过了头。

 

 

    收回目光，德拉科在地上看见了一个牌子，塑料壳，还穿着蓝色的带子。他捡起来后发现和猜想一样，是个工作证，上面的一寸照片里，黑发的男孩笑得阳光灿烂，下面写着他的名字。

 

    哈利·波特。

 

    德拉科摸着照片上的笑脸也一起弯起了嘴角：原来我的丹尼尔叫哈利。

 

 

   ** **12.22****

 

    “.....哈利？”哈利诧异地看着德拉科，不明白汤姆是怎么知道自己名字的。

 

    “你的工作证，昨天掉在车上了。”德拉科从包里拿出证件还给哈利，“上面有你的名字和照片，所以，还给你，哈利。”

 

    “谢谢你，Mr......”哈利接过了证件，嘴里的话卡住了：他还不知道汤姆的名字，而汤姆已经知道他的了，这不公平！

 

    “马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”

 

    “谢谢你，德拉科，呃，马尔福先生。”哈利握了握德拉科的手，他手心的温度让他有点舍不得放开，他看着德拉科，发现对方眼下有明显的黑眼圈。

 

    “叫德拉科就好，我....不比你大多少的。”

 

   

    他的汤姆叫德拉科，哈利看着窗外一闪而过的房子和行人，心情莫名地明朗了起来，原先那股因为大冬天起床上班的怨气也都消散了。

 

 

    所以，德拉科会怎么过圣诞节呢？是不是都在加班？不然为什么他会有这么重的黑眼圈？哈利鼓了鼓脸颊，为德拉科不能有一个圣诞假期而沮丧。我真希望他能好好睡一觉，能好好照顾自己的身体，哈利歪着头靠在椅背上。

 

    我想让他过一个不一样的圣诞节。我会把他从他的公寓拖出来，拖到我的卧室里让他好好睡觉补充体力！而在他睡觉的时候，我可以装饰一下我的公寓，毕竟它将用来度过我们的整个圣诞假期。礼物可以直接放在壁炉旁边；天花板上一定要装饰一些槲寄生，墙上也要挂几个花环；我可以给德拉科做我最拿手的千层面——尽管那是用速冻千层面做的——我想他会喜欢的。

 

    晚饭前叫醒他，给他穿上我买好的情侣圣诞款毛衣，拉着他来到餐桌前一起共进晚餐。我会坐在他的左边，每吃一口千层面都会抬头看看他的侧脸，我们离得很近，近到只要向前倾一点点就可以感受到彼此的呼吸，就可以闻到他藏在千层面和番茄牛肉香气里的香水味——广藿香，雪松和香根草，很好闻的木质香——想要在烛光中和他交换一个吻，剩下的晚餐不吃也罢；想要德拉科搂住我的肩膀，把我推倒在椅子上，手慢慢地伸进我的衣服里，握住我的腰，往上，按着我的胸口；想要他脱下我的衣服，把我抱到床上或者沙发上，托着我的背，从我的嘴唇吻到喉结到锁骨到腰侧；想要脱下德拉科的衣服，从他的小腹一路摸到他的肩膀，想要和他做.....

 

   等等！我在想什么！哈利迅速地捂住了自己的脸，我！我和他至今不过聊了四五句话！我怎么能！天呐，哈利·波特，你完蛋了！你竟然把一个陌生人当成了性幻想对象！

 

    没什么能这个更糟糕了！

 

 

 

****Spring** **

****3.26** **

****

有很多事情都会比把一个陌生人当作性幻想对象更糟糕。比如哈利继续沉溺德拉科是自己男朋友的幻想中并且不可自拔；再比如，道路修建好了——这意味着德拉科不会再坐公交车上班了，意味着德拉科将离开他的生活了。

 

    哈利沮丧地咬着吐司——他今天多走了一站来到一家新开的面包店买了他们的焦糖吐司——就算是焦糖甜丝丝的香气也不能阻止他现在想要炸了那条路的冲动！

 

    

     德拉科上车的时候发现哈利正在用温柔的语气打电话，听声音对方是个女孩子。

 

     “好好好，我明天给你买......就在我乘车的后一站，不是很远......嗯，焦糖吐司很好吃......再加一杯咖啡？好的，可以........不行，我周末没空，下一次？.......嗯，好，晚上见。”哈利温柔地挂了电话，对着德拉科勉强的笑了笑。

 

    “女朋友？周末约你出去？”

 

    “是一个朋友，认识十多年了，和我另外一个朋友在一起了。”哈利把面包纸袋叠成正方形塞在背包的侧面，方便下车后扔掉。“她和她男朋友打算周末去野营——我们上学的时候经常这么干，但现在不了。一是比较忙没什么时间，二嘛....我可不想当电灯泡。”

 

    德拉科笑了笑，“那你可以和她一样找个男朋友啊.....呃，或者女朋友，告别单身来个double date也不错。春天还是很适合野营的。”

 

    哈利嘟起了嘴——德拉科简直控制不住自己想要掐他脸的冲动——接着他摇了摇头，“我不着急。德拉科你一看就是个精英，一定有很多女孩子追你吧？”

 

    “没有，我和你一样，单身。”德拉科说完不好意思地笑了笑，不动声色地往哈利那边挪了挪。

 

    “那可真是糟透了。”如果哈利你能控制自己上扬的嘴角的话，这句话会更有说服力。

 

 

 

    德拉科说得对，春天是一个适合游玩的季节，野餐野营旅游都是不错的。不过，我更想要带着德拉科见一见海德薇。

 

    我们可以二人一猫去野餐，好姑娘很久没有出门过了，她一定也憋坏了。我们可以找一片树林或者湖边，或者是湖边的树林，带上一些三明治一些饮料就好；可以在湖边铺上野餐布吃午饭；饭后德拉科可以躺在我的腿上，一边撸着海德薇一边被我撸头发，或者我可以给他画一幅素描，就像泰坦尼克号里面那样——哦，不不不，那个还是在家里画吧——也许德拉科愿意抱着海德薇让我给他们俩画一张，金发的男人和一只纯白的猫姑娘！

 

    不过海德薇不喜欢安安静静地呆着，她应该会去爬树，我可以和德拉科一起陪着海德薇爬到树上——好姑娘喜欢爬树但是又经常下不来！——我们坐在粗粗的树杈上看着远处的森林和湖，没有人会看到我们，没有人会听到我们。我们可以在树丛中接吻，在树叶的遮蔽下掀起衣服；我靠在树干上，看着德拉科掀起我的卫衣，扯下我的裤子，低下头去含住我因为看着他就能硬挺的欲望；他金色的脑袋一上一下地活动着，他唇舌带给我的享受让我情不自禁地揪住他的头发按着他的后脑勺；他粗糙的舌苔会扫过头部，我忍不住地挺腰戳着他的喉咙，忍不住地让咸腥的液体喷溅在他的脸上和嘴里；想要去舔干净他嘴角的残留，尝尝自己的味道再尝尝他的味道。我不会介意德拉科喷在我的脸上或是直接进了喉咙，因为我太渴求他的一切了。

 

    我们可以在树上看日落，在夕阳下接吻拥抱，哦，对了，海德薇还是个小孩子，所以我们得捂住她的眼睛和耳朵，不能让她看到这一切！

 

 

 

   ** **3.27****

****

哈利按照计划多走了一站路来到这家新开的面包店给赫敏带早饭，原先因为失去德拉科的阴郁情绪在他推开门看到他也在排队的时候一扫而空。

 

    “早上好，德拉科，”哈利控制不住自己，兴奋热情地拍了拍德拉科的肩膀“你怎么也在这儿？”

 

    “一个朋友说这儿的吐司不错所以我来尝尝。”德拉科看着哈利笑了笑，“而且多走一站路也能多锻炼一下，毕竟锻炼很重要。所以我想，我以后应该会每天都来这里买早餐吧。”

 

   “是的，锻炼很重要。”哈利踮了踮脚，完全没在意自己说了什么——这不重要！重要的是我可以每天见到德拉科了！

    

  

 

   “有什么推荐吗？”轮到德拉科点餐的时候他回头询问了哈利的意见。

 

   “焦糖吐司加杯咖啡？”

 

   “嗯，两份焦糖吐司，两份.....拿铁可以吗，哈利？”

 

   “什么？啊，拿铁挺不错的，你可以试试。”哈利还没有从能喝德拉科每天见面的惊喜中缓冲过来，因此他也没有听到德拉科点了两份早餐。

 

    “这份给你，谢谢你给我的推荐。”德拉科递给了哈利一只纸袋，阻止了他给自己买两份早餐。

 

    

    今天的焦糖吐司比昨天的更甜了呢！哈利咬了一大口松软的吐司，笑得见牙不见眼。

 

 

 

   想要带哈利出去旅游。德拉科看着抱着平板发呆的哈利，想要带着他去海边。坐飞机吧，省时省力。

 

   他可以在飞机上休息一会，打个盹儿，头靠在我的肩膀，手搭在我的腿上；我会等他睡着之后和他悄悄十指相扣再在他醒来之前分开；下飞机去找一辆行李车运行李，哈利可以像潘西一样坐在行李车上，我推着行李和他，像两个幼稚的小朋友一样在机场里玩闹。

 

   我会订一间客房，一间有着大床和落地玻璃窗的客房，窗户要正对着海面，能看到蔚蓝的海水和金黄色的沙滩；想要在这样的景色前把穿着睡袍的哈利按在玻璃上，从后面掀起他的睡袍，分开他的臀瓣，插入一根手指，很快，他的身体就能容纳两根，三根甚至四根手指；我会让他双手撑在玻璃上，看着眼前的海景感受被我贯穿，戳刺，碾过腺体带来的快感；我不会让哈利有机会去碰他的阴茎，如果他擅自抚慰一次我将惩罚于他，拍打他的臀部或是在即将高潮的时候停下来任凭他磨蹭我的阴茎也绝不将他送入巅峰。

 

   我会把哈利抱到床上，举起他的双腿逼他抬高臀，看着他无法聚焦的失神眼眸，看着他潮红的脸，全身因为做爱而泛着粉红的皮肤；听着他断断续续的呻吟和浪叫，配合着他的频率进出他的体内，拨开他汗湿的头发和我对视；看着他因为呻吟而合不拢嘴和被我插着而并不上的腿，看着他咬着自己的手指用勾引的眼神看着我；看着他起身挂在我的身上，往我的耳朵我里吹热气，让我快一些用力一些毫不留情地操干他。

 

   

    

    德拉科心虚地看了一眼哈利，接着默默地将公文包盖在了身上来掩饰某处的尴尬。

 

 

 

****Summer** **

****6.5** **

****

“好的，我知道了，我会和我们的婚礼策划说的，那么宝贝，你想去哪儿度蜜月呢？”德拉科和哈利前排是一对黏黏腻腻的情侣，正在讨论他们的婚礼和蜜月。

 

   

     嗯，结婚是件大事，德拉科瞄了一眼哈利，我得给哈利一个盛大的婚礼，不过这之前我得先求婚。

 

    我们是在公交车上认识的，那么在公交车上求婚再好不过了。我可以包下一辆车，改一改他的行车路线，把终点站改成马尔福大宅，然后把乘客都换成我和哈利的朋友们。当然当然，车里面的广播也得改改，得让哈利有所准备，那不如就改成“终点站是马尔福大宅，请问乘客哈利·波特是否愿意下车从此加入德拉科·马尔福的人生？”不错不错，哈利一定会很激动的，嘭地一下从椅子上弹起来。接着我就该掏出戒指求婚，给哈利戴上戒指后把马尔福大宅的钥匙给他。

 

   一个完美的求婚！

 

 

 

   婚礼啊，哈利摸了摸下巴，我也想要和德拉科有一个婚礼。

 

    嗯，露天的会很不错。我们是在公交车上认识的所以婚礼应该有一些公交车的元素，不如在上面多拉几根线，挂上很多很多的公交车把手，而把手的塑料壳里可以放上我和德拉科在一起的各种照片，有一起野餐的，也会有一起旅游的，当然最好能多放一些我和德拉科接吻拥抱的照片，嗯，结婚照也不错。我得把爸爸妈妈还有罗恩赫敏他们都叫来，哦，韦斯莱一家可是一大份人家，再算上高中大学的同学们......唔，还得算上德拉科的亲人和朋友呢。嗯，我们的婚礼会很热闹的！

 

    蜜月的话，不如去....

 

    哈利的幻想被一通电话打断了，他拿出手机一看，是莉莉。

 

    “妈妈，有事儿吗？......嗯？为什么？我在这儿住得挺好的！.......不，我不想搬家.....一定要回来吗？我可以早点起床去上班啊.......我.....好吧，我周末就搬家，不用了，我让罗恩他们过来一趟就好了......嗯好，周末见。”哈利叹着气挂了电话，原先明快的心情晴转多云隐隐还有下雨的趋势。

 

   “怎么了吗？你要搬家了？”德拉科按不住焦急还是问了。

 

   “嗯，我要搬走了。”哈利无奈地挠了挠头，“我找了一份新工作，公司离我家比较近，我爸妈知道后就坚决让我搬回家住，而我也没有能站得住脚的理由不回家住....所以.....”哈利怂了耸肩，眼神里的不满和失望显而易见：搬家后我要怎么见到德拉科呢？

 

  德拉科看着哈利失望的眼神，终于鼓起勇气握住了哈利的手。

 

   “这个理由，站得住脚吗？”

 

   明显没有想到德拉科会这么直接，哈利傻傻地看了他一会后才握住他的手并且和他十指相扣。

 

   “我想，可以的吧。”他低着头看着自己裤子上的裤缝故作冷静奈何耳根的鲜艳早就出卖了他。

 

 

   “对了，今天是我的生日。”德拉科往哈利身边凑了凑。

 

   “生日快乐。”他抬头看着德拉科，举起了他们牵着的手，“我想你已经有了最棒的生日礼物了？”

 

   “有史以来最好的礼物。”

  

 

 

  

   从此以后，他们的所有幻想都有了可能。事实上，他们在未来一一实现了。

 

   

****

****

 

 

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> 原设是各有家室的男女，七八年前看到的，记不太清了，为了he做了改动


End file.
